<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Gave me no Compasses by timetoucheseternity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168706">Time Gave me no Compasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/pseuds/timetoucheseternity'>timetoucheseternity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JangObi Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jango before Jaster's death meets Jango on Kamino, Jango's legends shitty background, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan only arrives at the very end, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/pseuds/timetoucheseternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango goes to sleep, safe and happy in House Mereel’s yaim; he wakes in the cold and sterile halls of Kamino, in the body of what would become his most beloved echo. He hears just the barest of whispers as he wakes from sleep, “you have one month my child. This is but one possible future, for the future is always in motion. Learn well.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JangObi Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Gave me no Compasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the story of Jango’s life. It is a familiar story, one full of hope and tragedy and aching loneliness. </p>
<p>Jango has a happy childhood. He is the youngest, cherished by his parents and indulged by his older sister. He is happy to run through the fields, to help drive the tractor, to dig through the dirt, to clean their produce and turn it into meals. </p>
<p>He is nine when his childhood ends. </p>
<p>Death Watch comes, and instead of hiding, his parent support the Mand’alor. His sister, only a few years past her verd’goten, joins the fight. None of them come home to Jango. Instead, Jango saves the life of the Mand’alor and finds himself with a new House. Jango Fett of House Mereel, foundling of the Mand’alor. </p>
<p>Jaster is kind, and while his losses could have made Jango an angry little boy -- instead he becomes Jaster’s pride and joy. He takes to fighting like a fish to water, and he is cute, charming the Haat Mando'ade and learning everything Jaster can teach him. Once again he is cherished by his new family and indulged by those around him. </p>
<p>He is fifteen when his adolescence ends. </p>
<p>Death Watch comes again, and Jaster is betrayed. Jango is off planet, he cannot bury his dead. He is young. But, he has passed his verd’goten. He was the chosen successor of Jaster. The supercommandos are loyal, he is elected Mand’alor. The burden is heavy. He tries so hard. The next few years are rough; he could easily give into the anger Jaster chased away, but Myles is there to support him. Grounds him with family ties. Jango leads them well. </p>
<p>He is nineteen when he loses his soul. </p>
<p>Death Watch comes yet again. Sneakier this time, tricking the Jedi into doing their dirty work. Jango is betrayed. He watches his family, the supercommandos, even Myles die around him. He defends himself, he has always been good at fighting. But, it isn’t enough. They are slaughtered. Once again he cannot bury his dead. He is stripped of his beskar, and sold into slavery. He gives into the anger. </p>
<p>He is twenty five when he is resurrected. </p>
<p>Pirates attack the mine he is slowly dying in. He fights, uses the anger to free himself. He doesn’t look back. He retrieves his beskar, and loses himself in the dirty work of bounty hunting and making a name for himself. He is so lonely. </p>
<p>He is thirty five when he gains a son. </p>
<p>Tyrannus offers him a contract. He cannot say no, Tyrannus will not let him leave alive. The contract offers him revenge against the Jedi, he is still so angry. He takes the contract, ignoring Jaster’s lessons, Myles’ words. He does manage to barter for the thing he wants most -- a family. </p>
<p>He gains a son, names him Boba. Jango loves his son, he is cherished and indulged. He takes to fighting, he learns everything Jango has to teach him. He is shrewd, and sharp, and will be a better man than Jango. He is angry like Jango. </p>
<p>He has other children, the echos, but he does not love them. He can only focus on Boba, he teaches them begrudgingly, ignores them as much as possible. Whenever he looks into their eyes he can see their loneliness, the beginnings of their anger. He avoids looking into their eyes. </p>
<p>He is forty five when he dies for the final time. </p>
<p>Tyrannus has him fight, and a Jedi comes and finishes what they started all those years ago. He is still so angry. He looks at Boba, and realizes how lonely he will be. He abandons his son. Boba does not get to bury his dead. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>The Force looks at Jango’s life, how it spread so easily into tragedy. How his actions doomed the Force’s favorite children. Its most favored son. He gives into his anger and hate, and ruins untold lives as a result. But, he had goodness still -- he just needed the right motivation. The Force looks at Jango’s life and gives a small push. It twists and pulls, then scoops him from his timeline into another. </p>
<p>Jango -- just fifteen, but beloved of the Haat Mando'ade -- full of the potential for anger, but still trusting and young. Before the return of Death Watch, the loss of Jaster. The Force knows this was the right age for a lesson, painful but necessary. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Jango goes to sleep, safe and happy in House Mereel’s yaim; he wakes in the cold and sterile halls of Kamino, in the body of what would become his most beloved echo. He hears just the barest of whispers as he wakes from sleep, “you have one month my child. This is but one possible future, for the future is always in motion. Learn well.” </p>
<p>Jango looks down at his hands and panics, he is smaller. Why is he in this cold place? Where is buir? He shoots out of bed and rushes to the fresher, heart beating wildly until he catches sight of himself in the mirror. <em> It's still his face. </em>Just, a little younger. Sometime before he hit his growth spurt. He can deal with that as long as he is still in his own body. He breathes deep, remembering the way Jas’Bu taught him, and calms his heart. Clawing the panic back down. </p>
<p>He leaves the fresher and grabs the first datapad in sight, scowling when he sees “Property of Boba Fett” written on the back. The last name is right, but who the hell is Boba? The pad unlocks easily, and the first thing he does is check the date. Kark. He is thirty years in the future. </p>
<p>Jango puts the pad down, his breath going shaky again. He gulps a few breaths before he can get himself under control again. Well, the voice said he had a month. He can do this for a month. Then he’ll be back with Jas’bu and the rest of the supercommandos. He is the chosen heir of the Mand’alor. He can do this. He passed his verd’goten. He can do this. </p>
<p>His small fists clench tight, but he knows he needs more information if he is going to survive the month. Compartmentalizing, he can do this. Who knows how long he has before someone expects him? He has to use it wisely. </p>
<p>Jango picks the pad back up and starts to methodically comb through the files. Boba has a lot of schooling modules, he is getting passing grades in everything, and exceptional grades in courses on survival, economics, navigation and slicing. The same courses Jango tends to excel in. There are a few personal files, well hidden, but they reveal themselves to be a journal. Jango settles in to skim it as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>The journal dates back a few years, with the early entries written as letters to his buir when his buir was away on hunts. Boba talks about his studies, and asks for advice. His buir’s answers are pasted into the document, and Jango frowns -- they sound familiar. Boba’s buir obviously loves him. Later entries are more journal specific and Boba starts to mention other names. Kids he plays with when his buir is away. Some have names, like Kote or Bly, but others have numbers, like 67 or 99. Boba has<em> complicated </em>feelings about his friends; complaints about their growth spurts, boasts about his superiority to them, but also a naked need for their approval. There are detailed notes on the “snakes’'' patrol schedule, and how to sneak into the barracks. Jango frowns, why would a bunch of children live in the barracks? But commits the details to memory. </p>
<p>Just as he finishes reading through the diary, his stomach gives a loud rumble. He looks at the clock, and yeah it's probably breakfast time. He needs to be Boba, and based on the last journal entry his buir is on planet. Time to brave the rest of the apartment and see what other surprises are in store for him. </p>
<p>The rest of the suite is just as sterile as his bedroom. Nothing like a proper yaim. A man has his back to him, humming a bit as he stirs some oats on the stove. At the sound of the door he distractedly says “Oh good, Boba, you’re up. I was just about to come get you. Set the table?” </p>
<p>Jango offers a quiet “‘lek.” Before stumbling to the kitchen, hoping he can guess correctly about where everything is stored. Trying not to overthink it, he closes his eyes and lets the body operate on muscle memory. It works at least, and he ends up with two bowls, two sporks and a cup. The man is holding a mug of what smells like shig, but there is also a pitcher of juice on the counter. He sighs a bit in defeat, as he sets the table and pours a cup of juice -- this body is probably too small for shig. He sits without thinking, again trusting the body to know what his mind doesn’t. </p>
<p>The man at the stove finally stops stirring, and turns to carry the pot over to the table. Jango looks at his face, and has to use all of his self control to remain seated. He wants to cry, to run, to flee. The man has <em> his face. </em>It’s older, worn, but it’s undeniably him. </p>
<p>Karking hells. </p>
<p>He’s in his son’s (?) body. That’s so messed up. </p>
<p>Jango can barely focus on breakfast as he keeps studying his older face. His one saving grace, is that without the panic of time travel to wake him up, he’s never been a morning person and that seems to hold true for his older counterpart. They have a quiet breakfast, and Jango holds onto his panic by the ends of his fingernails, stuffing the panic back down his throat with sporkfulls of oats. </p>
<p>This is not what he expected. Kark, he isn’t equipped to deal with this. Where are the rest of the  Haat Mando'ade? Why doesn’t this place feel like a proper yaim? What went wrong in the next 30 years? </p>
<p>His spiral is interrupted by his older self, “hmm don’t forget I’m leaving on a hunt tomorrow Boba. And before you ask again, no you can’t come on this one. Next time I promise.”</p>
<p>Jango barely manages to look disappointed, but he does his best to whine “Why not?” He is going to need as much information as possible. Better start now. </p>
<p>Jango the elder sighs and rubs his face, clearly this is a frequent argument. “I’ve already told you, I have to go all the way to Coruscant, and this job is more high profile than usual. You know you can’t come on high profile jobs until after your verd’goten.” </p>
<p>Jango gives a huff. “Fine, what are we going to do today before you leave me all alone?”</p>
<p>“Same as usual, lessons this morning while I work with the cadets. Then, we’ll run through your exercises after lunch. And of course, I’ll let you pick the holo tonight for holo night.” Older Jango answers. </p>
<p>Young Jango nods and lets the conversation lapse. His lessons are easy, and he makes a simple lunch for the two of them. After lunch, he generally zones out and lets his body complete the exercises on its own. It’s the same exercise routine that he does with Jas’bu, which he probably should have expected. </p>
<p>He focuses instead on his plan of attack for the evening, he needs to get information from his older self. He’ll pick a holo about families and then try to see if his older self will talk about Jas’bu. </p>
<p>The plan is easy enough to implement, the older Jango is preoccupied with his upcoming hunt and he doesn’t pay his son much attention. They curl up on the couch, and Jango lets his body guide their positions. Cuddling with himself is weird, but he’s young enough that it’d be weird if they didn’t cuddle. And secretly, he misses cuddling with Jas’bu. This isn’t the same, but it’s a small comfort in an otherwise terrible day. </p>
<p>After the holo, he screws up his courage and asks, “Buir, can you tell me a story about Ba’buir?” </p>
<p>The older Jango visibly flinches away from his son. He frowns and looks down at the boy, his brows drawn tight in pain. “Why?” </p>
<p>“The holo just had lots of grandparents in it. I thought maybe you could tell me a story about mine. He must have been super cool to raise you.” Jango says. </p>
<p>“Well, yes. Jaster was super cool.” The older Jango slowly says. He continues on, telling the (censored) story of how Jaster came to lead the Haat Mando’ade. Jango asks follow up questions and slowly hears what must be a sanitized story of the ambush on Korda VI. It’s awful. He can read between the lines enough to realize it will happen soon. So soon in his timeline. He doesn’t have enough details to stop it yet. But, he can ask more questions when the older Jango returns from his hunt. He still has time. </p>
<p>The older Jango leaves, and young Jango is left in the charge of Kal Skirata. He spends two weeks with Kal, and he spends the time sneaking around and meeting Boba’s friends, which is almost worse than finding out he is in his son’s body. Because it becomes clear extremely quickly that older Jango had made millions of sons. But, Boba is the only one he loves. Jango’s heart breaks. The clones are so smart and kind and human. They have individual personalities, likes and dislikes. Jango swears to never leave any of his future children in these conditions. </p>
<p>He also spends some time researching Jaster’s death and the whereabouts of the Haat Mando’ade. It stretches his slicing skills, and his patience for research. It’s bleak. He rages, he cries, he aches for Jas’bu. He understands older Jango better, and he hates that he has the capacity for this. </p>
<p>Three weeks pass, and he realizes his time is running out. Jango has plans to change things when he gets home, but he can’t leave this timeline as it is. </p>
<p>Finally, older Jango returns. He is cranky, the hunt did not go well. Before Jango can do anything to try and change things, a new face walks into their apartment. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. His older self shoos him out, but Jango can see the interest in his eyes. When they start to fight on the rain slicked platform, he adjusts his aim and knocks his older self out. He lets the Jedi win. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is kind to the seemingly young boy. And listens when he talks about his “dad”. He also passes on all the information he has collected about Tyrannus, the mysterious man who pays the bills. Obi-Wan’s eyes soften, he is very interested in the information and he steals looks at the older Jango. </p>
<p>Jango talks to his “father”, tells him how kind the Jedi has been. He asks why he was chosen to be his fathers son, when any of the clones could have taken his place. What made him special? </p>
<p>Older Jango thinks, and he talks to the Jedi. They talk a lot, behind closed doors. Jango sees how they look at each other, and he asks Obi-Wan about his history. He commits it all to memory, for when he returns home. He won’t wait until he is 45 to meet Obi-Wan. </p>
<p>He leaves detailed journal entries for Boba. Who knows what he’ll remember of the last month. He wants to make things easy for his future son. </p>
<p>After exactly a month he goes to sleep, and wakes up back in his yaim. He lets out the breath he’s been holding for the last month and goes to find Jas’bu. They have plans to make.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>